The disclosed invention generally relates to apparatus for cutting and forming the leads of taped electrical components, and is more particularly directed to apparatus for cutting and forming the leads of taped components having axial leads.
For utilization in the fabrication of electrical circuits, electronic components such as resistors, capacitors, and diodes are provided by component manufacturers with their leads secured to an elongated tape. A particular type of component configuration, generally known as axial lead components, have leads which emerge from generally opposite sides of the component. Taped axial lead components are generally taped on both leads.
For utilization, taped axial lead electronic components are separated from the tape by cutting the leads and appropriately forming the cut leads for insertion. The cutting and forming has generally been performed with different types of machinery.
However, known apparatus for cutting and forming axial lead taped components which are adjustable to accommodate different components on the same tape (sequence tape) are not adaptable for use with robotic assembly systems since such apparatus are stand-alone stations which also insert the processed components into circuit boards and the processed components cannot be properly presented for robotic pick-up. Moreover, such stand-alone stations utilize a large amount of space.